


Diner of the Dead

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [16]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Alfred still visits Jason in the only place he can.





	Diner of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of Drawlloween.
> 
> Oh no, I made myself sad.

There's a little diner in Gotham, down in Crime Alley, that's tucked into a side street so small one almost isn't sure it's in business. It's this diner that Alfred Pennyworth would make special trips to, to spend lunch with Jason Todd. From the outside, the dinner looked closed. Once the door shut, however, the diner teemed with the dead.

Jason was already at their both when Addled walked in. "Hi, Alfred!"

Alfred smiled back at the beaming boy and sat down across from him. "Hello, Jason. How are you?"

"The same," Jason said. "Nothing changes." He didn't seem sad about this, just stating it as a fact. "How's Bruce? Is he still sad?"

"I'm afraid so," Alfred said.

Jason’s face fell. "I didn't want to, you know."

"I know, my boy," Alfred aid, putting his hand on Jason's. His hand slipped through it, icy cold.

Jason brightened again. "I watch over him, you know. When he goes out, or sometimes at home."

Alfred smiled. "You're a good boy."

They ate together, chatting easily. From the outside, it looked like Allred was sitting in the darkened diner alone.

When they finished, Jason leaned forward. "See you next week, Alfred?"

Alfred smiled. "Of course, Jason."

Jason smiled and sat back. "Bye." Slowly, he faded away.

Alfred dropped some money on the table and returned to the quiet loneliness of the manor.


End file.
